justified possibility
by pieces of a shattered dream
Summary: just a little one shot of how I would like them to admit their secrets to one another... wrote this a while ago but only now had the time to post it...


„I have to tell you something" she says quietly into the silence the ending movie creates. Nervously biting her lip, she waits for him to look at her. Only when he does, she continues "I lied to you before." He doesn't need clarification; he knows where she is going with this. She elaborates nevertheless. "I do remember"

Kate breaks eye contact with Rick, staring down at her hands, waiting for his reaction. She doesn't even await a positive one. But the anger she'd expected never shows.

"Why?" his voice is curious but nothing else. He watches her (_ still_ watches her, because no matter how angry he's with her, he can't take his eyes off of her) , praying for her to look back up; but she doesn't.

"Because I was afraid of what admitting I heard you would mean for us." _Us._ She says _us_; doesn't deflect, doesn't say _me _or _you_. No – she says _us_ giving him hope, that maybe this conversation, however bad it should be, is heading in the right direction for them. "I knew what I wanted back then but I also knew that I wasn't able to give that to you" She feels his gaze on her but still is scared to meet his eyes. She isn't good at this. She's even worse when she has to look him in the eyes while shredding his trust – and heart – into pieces.

Then suddenly something hits her "Why aren't you angry?"

Shouldn't he be furious? He'd told her he loved her and she just pretended to not remember all this months. Hell, he has the right to hate her right now. At least that would make her feel better.

"There's no justified possibility for me to be angry with you. Not when I lied to you, too." And with that she leaves her trembling fingers unwatched in her lap and hefts her eyes back on his'. She can do this, she tells herself over and over again.

With a slight nod of her head, she tells him to go on. "I got a call from someone telling me he has information about your mother's murder and I've been investigating on my own since then."

It is his time now to be holding his breath and ponder her reaction. But unlike her, he bravely holds eye contact – and surprisingly she doesn't look away either. _(She can do this)_

"Why didn't you tell me?" It is forced but her voice sounds calm. She knows she owes him the chance of an explanation before she gets enraged.

"Because I was afraid. Because I knew you would be going after them. Because I love you too much to lose you again" And in this moment she sees nothing than pure love reflecting in his beautiful blue eyes.

"I… You…"

"It's okay to be mad at me, Kate. I get it" he cuts off her rambling.

"No" she takes a deep breath, not sounding forced at all anymore "because there's no justified possibility for me to be angry with you" hearing his words coming from her mouth he finds the courage to place his hand over her's and she immediately twines their fingers together. "Besides, I love you too much to risk my life for that case again" She's smiling now – and so is he.

"Did you just….?"

"Think carefully because I'm not gonna say it again" She is teasing again. And she realizes that they wouldn't change now that their feelings towards each other are admitted.

"Yea? What if I found a way to convince you otherwise?" he asks as he leans in closer.

"I doubt that, but I'm willing to let you prove me wrong" she says as she leans in closer.

Before either of them could say anything else their lips connect. He is running his hands through her long, brown curls. She is running her hands up and down his back. All the while their mouths and tongues are involved in a passionate battle for dominance. Some time during their little make-out session she'd managed to straddle his lap and when they break apart for air their foreheads touch together, both breathing heavily.

"That was quite a powerful argument you got there. But to fully agree with you I think I need to hear it again"

And he kisses her again, swallowing her moan of pleasure and surprise.


End file.
